sweet as ice cream
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: wally is sleeping in a pool of ice cream, kuki is in hysterics, and numbuh one just wants to know why. — wally x kuki. ღ ficlet.


**title**: sweet as ice cream  
><strong>summary<strong>: wally is out of it, kuki is in hysterics, and nigel just wants to know why.  
><strong>pairings<strong>: wally x kuki. [ficlet]  
><strong>prompt<strong>: first kiss  
><strong>words<strong>: 657

* * *

><p>Kuki fidgeted underneath Nigel's stare, twirling the cloth of her long sleeves between her fingers. The bald boy was gesturing to the doorway that a cackling Abigail and Hoagie dragged an unconscious Four to and out. "Do you care exactly to explain what happened?"<p>

Numbuh Three eyed her shoes with a nervous giggle. "Not really," she said, scuffing at the wood floor with the tip of her sneaker. "It was nothin' serious, Numbuh One."

The leader of Sector V sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Numbuh Three," he began, calmly, gently, but sternly. "A member of my team is down and I have no idea why. I need to know," he eyed the girl as he finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

He and the rest of his Sector had been on the deck of the Treehouse, conversing over a new invention of Numbuh Two's when a loud crash and anxious cries from the girl in front of him had sent them barreling back into the base, weapons at the ready. Instead of witnessing a parade of enemies attacking their friends like expected, the trio found Kuki in hysterics and Wally, dazed, on the floor of the living room with a waffle cone full of chocolate ice cream melting into a puddle nearby.

Kuki rocked on her heels, tugging on her sleeves with anxious fingers. "_Noooo_," she moaned, shaking her head in a flurry of messy black hair. She glanced at her leader, pleading, before turning her attention to one of the many windows of the Treehouse.

The outside was sunny and happy and bright with kids playing on every street and ice cream and water and happiness and sparkles and —

Couldn't, couldn't, couldn't Cree and Chad smash through the wall, screaming about stupid kids and silly teenage things?

Ooooh, she'd take the Toiletnator right about now too.

"Three."

Kuki shook her head again, furiously. "Nope~!"

"Were you two fight—"

"No!" squealed the girl, cutting off Nigel.

"—ing . . . ?" Nigel blinked at her, confused. Aggravated, he sighed for a second time before rubbing at his forehead and looking at her with a frown. "As you're leader, I demand to know what this was about!"

Numbuh Three flailed, a blush dancing across her cheekbones, letting out a screech.

"Numbuh Three!"

The Asian girl fell onto the couch in heap of sweater and hair. She pulled her knees to her chin, resting her head against the fabric of her tights. A length of silky hair fell across her face, acting as a curtain from Nigel's probing glare. "You won't tell nobody, right?"

The bald boy smiled, pleased at finally getting somewhere. "No, if Four wasn't seriously hurt, I won't have to."

Kuki frowned. "Hurt?"

"He fainted, Three."

At that, Numbuh One was tackled by a screaming girl, nearly knocked off balanced and on to his backside. Tears already streaming from the girls' lilac eyes and down her cheeks to dot his red shirt like rain on a drizzly spring night. She sniffled into his shirt, tiny hands curling into the back of it as she leaned against him, chest heaving with her dramatic sobs."T-three . . . ?" Nigel stuttered, surprised and concerned. His sunglasses slid away from his eyes, hanging to his face by one ear.

"Numbuh One!" the girl cried, pulling away from him just enough to look at his face.

He flinched at her runny nose and the tears still dripping from her sooty eyelashes.

"Y-yes?" he asked, rubbing at her back in nervous circles.

"I killed Wally with my mouth!"

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I'm back, guys! Or sort of. Anyway, this is really, really, _really_ bad.  
>I've lost a lot of my hold on the characters ('specially Kooks), but, man, I missed you all. I love these kids and Kuki's silliness.<p>

— Kati.


End file.
